A new pirate in town
by thegodofbluefood4
Summary: So when Capt. jack sparrow crosses a brand new ship crewed by kids he starts to question his already questionable sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or Percy Jackson. So this story will have some more attention than my other one I wrote so you'll be seeing a lot more updates.

Percy's pov.

It all started when we (and when I say we I mean Nico, Jason, and me) were sparring and then we got a note from my father to gather the seven and head counselors to go to the big house so we split the job in three (my idea thank you) I would go the older cabins and round them up Jason would go to the newest wing of cabins and round them up while Nico would go and let Chiron know what is going on. After that we all met up at the big house there was Annabeth from Athena (and my girlfriend), Thalia from Artemise, Will Solace from Apollo (Nico's boyfriend) Jason from Zeus (and Thalia's brother and pipers boyfriend), Piper from Aphrodite, Clovis from Hypnos, Clarisse from Ares with Frank from camp Jupiter along with hazel (Frank's girlfriend), Reyna Ramirez, Conner and Travis Stoll (they did everything together) Leo from Hephaestus, Butch from Iris (a/n finally got it right after looking it up from my book), Lou Ellen from Hecate, Miranda Gardener from Demeter, and Rachel Dare, the oracle which of course leaves me Percy Jackson son of Poseidon after we explained everything we went to Olympus.

Annabeth's pov.

As we entered Olympus we got a lot of stares as most were pointed to Percy. Some went as far as kneeling when he passed by. When she looked at Piper and Leo, they were in absolute shock to say the least. Percy was blushing at the attention he was getting. Soon they were in the throne room and the gods were in discussion which halted when they saw them enter.

Poseidon's pov.

When the demigods entered he stopped talking and the others followed his silence and Zeus took it upon himself to start. "First of all I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice." Zeus started. "And seeing as you all fought for us bravely and still in one piece…mostly." He added that last part after Poseidon gave him a look and Zeus remembered the story of Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. "And so as reward we would like to send you on vacation. Don't worry Poseidon already thought of everything in advance which I will admit is kinda wired since he hasn't had a good plan since 1760." Zeus said. "I told you that pollution was the cause brother. But yes there will be temporary replacements. You will be there for two whole weeks. Now you could stay there for as long you like and it would be two weeks." Poseidon said "you'll be going back when piracy was happening and lots of military and government. But ahh please on your first day, don't anger the government." He continued. "Ha, not sure if we can do that but ok." Percy said. "I think I speak for everyone when I say when do we leave?" Jason said and everyone nodded. And then all the gods started chanting in Greek and the next thing they knew were going through the sky and falling.

So tell me how I did for my second story and as always reviews are appreciated and I have a poll question on my page so check that out and the first one to get it right will get a shout out in the next chapter. Thegodofbluefood4 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me thegodofbluefood4 with another chapter of A new pirate in town. Jack will yo-

Jack: its CAPTAIN jack sparrow and he does not own us or this other guy I feel like I threatened before.

Percy's pov.

I slowly opened my eyes and got blinded by the sun but woke up after a wave splashed on my face. I stood up to see everyone else still sleeping so to wake them up I splashed water on everyone. So after I got punched a few times for my stunt we walked to shore everyone was soaking except for me which was a good thing too. We walked for a bit and saw a path and a note that said their house was up ahead with weapons. So when they got there they stock piled on guns and knives. Then they were gathered around multiple fires on the beech to watch the stars. "So what do we do next?" Nico asked. "Well how 'bout we go to Port Royal for a bit." Percy suggested. "Is there a Port Royal?" Asked piper. "Yes there is Piper and it's a day's travel from here." Percy responded. "Well captain when do we leave?" Annabeth asked. Everyone nodded agreeing to the name and that's when everyone got changed into the 'latest' fashion for pirates which meant that Percy was indeed captain of the ship just off shore portside facing them. "Tomorrow we set sail for Port Royal." Percy shouted to everyone. And they cheered loudly.

Annabeth's pov.

Percy's transformation to captain was and she was never gonna admit it pretty intimidating cause he was dressed in a supposed lose fitting shirt that actually hugged his big muscles and pants with a belt to hold them up and a black and sea green captains coat with a big feathered hat which was also black and sea green. Then he also had three extra flint lock pistols with riptide at his side. And let's not forget his big black boots that looked hard enough to break a wooden board if hit hard enough. So yes very intimidating and she was sure the others felt it too. Soon she heard a soft knock on her door and piper walked in smiling. "So Percy has a bad side to him." Piper said with a knowing smile. "I guess he does which makes me glade he's captain." Annabeth replied with a smirk. "While were on this subject, how did he know where this Port Royal is?" piper asked. "I guess that it's because of him being the son of Posiedon and all." Annabeth replied. "Well I'll see you in the morning." Piper said. Annabeth nodded and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I'd like to thank guest for reviewing my story and getting the question right. As a reward for getting it right here's your shout out. Disclaimer I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or Percy Jackson. So without a father a do here is chapter 3.

Jason's pov.

This morning I was greeted with a sound of waves crashing on the shore, the smell of the sea was actually pleasant today, and I could see why Percy liked it on the beach. Then came the call of our captain. "GET UP AND READY TO SAIL BREAKFAST IS IN TWO MINUTES!" Just kidding that was Annabeth yelling at us to get up. And I apparently wasn't the only one aggravated by the abrupt call Thalia shouted for Annabeth to be quiet. After breakfast we went to the ship which was called THE DESTROYER which Clarisse was happy about the name go figure and Percy was already at the wheel. Creepy I never saw him leave at all. But I guess he already ate and left to check out the ship before anyone else got here. And this is when he assigned us our jobs. It went like this-

Percy-captain (obviously)

Annabeth-quarter master (saw that coming)

Jason-first mate (woo hoo)

Clarisse -master gunner (no surprise)

Leo-boatswain and carpenter (cool)

Will- Surgeon (he's happy even though it's obvious)

.Sailor

Hazel-A.B.S

Frank -Powder Monkey

Nico-Rigger (He volunteered for it)

Clovis-Cabin boy (he was asleep)

Butch-swabbie

Grover-A.B.S

Rachel-A.B.S

Conner-Rigger

Travis-Rigger

Reyna-2nd Mate

Lou Ellen-A.B.S

Miranda Gardener-Cook

Thalia-3rd Mate

And those were our jobs on the ship oh and was also in the nest look out duty as well.

Capt. Jack's pov

Today we were on our way to Tortuga to restock rum when I saw something interesting, "Barbosa you might want to look at this." I call to Barbosa. He came over irritated and asked "What is so important that I was called over here?" I continued and pointed with my spyglass and he took his out and looked in the direction I pointed to. "Well, well, looks like we got ourselves some company." He muttered. "It appears that you're not completely useless after all Jack, PULL ALONG SIDE THEM AND BE READY FOR COMBAT!" he shouted. Soon we were alongside them but enough room so that we could send a dingy over. "Mr. Cotton your bird please." Jack said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So this chapter will be a bit longer I hope so for now let's see what spews from my brain today. I will also see about a new poll so keep an eye out for that as well. Reviews are welcome no flames if at all possible like and favorite if you like it and as a challenge let's see how many reviews I can get starting with 10 reviews also let me know if I can improve on the plot of this story. Disclaimer I don't own the pirates of the Caribbean or Percy Jackson.

Percy's pov.

As I was steering THE DESTROYER to Port Royal Jason called down from the nest, "We have a ship coming for us Port side!" Hmm maybe today won't be so boring after all. "Let's see what they want from us. RAISE THE SAILS AND LOWER THE AFT ANCORS!" I shouted to I guess you'd call them my crew. Soon we were side by side with The Black Pearl a famous pirate ship in the Caribbean and the fastest ship ever built. "Now let's see what they want shall we?" I said to Annabeth when we got to everyone else a parrot landed on the railing and it said "Want to speak to the captain" it squawked and I said that I was the captain. It nodded and flew off. It later came back and squawked "Want to meet with the captain" and I replied with "when and where?" It flew off and again and came back with "Here and now" and left without a response. A few moments later I was on the black pearl talking with both captains. Yeah you hear right both captains. Anyway we were talking they were headed to Tortuga while we were heading to Port Royal, they said to watch out for the officials there. Soon we were on our way after the journey was made and paid a shilling to tie up at dock and gave our names we went on our way. After a while we got cornered by the government.

Line break

I am so evil

Nico's pov.

How I got in this situation I don't know, I guess it's because I look like, act like and well am a pirate nothing more, nothing less. Now he was in a noose facing death. Maybe the others didn't come but what struck him as weird was a man in a grey hat with a feather with a blue cape, white shirt black pants with a brown belt, and black boots and a sword strapped to his side. Odd, nobody else here had swords but the officials, hmmm could it be… noooo it couldn't be but could it?

Percy's pov.

As I made my way towards Nico to spring him loose I thought of the plan I made with the crew.

Flashback

I was listening to Annabeth lecture him about everything that could go wrong with his plan to rescue Nico. Finally I spoke up, "I know things could go wrong but this is Nico were talking about here, Will Solace is sulking, freaking sulking." I emphasized making it clear I knew the risks. She sighed in defeat at the wheel of the ship. "Just bring the ship around when you hear a round of shots go off at once." End flashback

So now the drummers were going continuously, no, no, no, not now it's too early, well time to improvise. "MOVE!" I shouted and drew my sword riptide and people moved like I was death itself that's when the masked dude put his hands on the lever and pulled, I had no choice but to throw my sword below him as the floor fell away.

HA, HA, HA, HA my first cliffy. Any way please review and like. Also if you have any ideas for my new poll question then please by all means share them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

YAY! FIVE CHAPTERS. Im so proud. Any way I hope to see your reviews soon and I love to see views go up and up and up. So now for the disclaimer Jack if you will captain.

Jack: thank you and you will never own me or the pirates.

Percy: And you will never own us either you will only own the plot.

Nico's pov.

I can't believe my luck, first I am grabbed by armed government people then they put me in a noose. I think I need to stop hanging around with Percy, speaking of Percy he's right there shouting move and everyone is parting like the red sea when Moses, believe it or not was a son of Posiedon but only believed in one God. Yeah the guy was Christian but was born to the god of the sea. ((Yeah I know that's not true, it was true he was a Christian and believed in the one and only God of the universe and everything we know and don't know. I was merely putting it in demigod perspective ok a little more at the end.)) As soon as the guy pulled the lever I knew I was done for put Percy had other ideas and threw his sword at the bottom plank. And soon all I was standing on was a sword keeping me alive. Percy jumped up and battled the masked guy and soon he chopped the rope and I fell by the sword, cut my bonding ropes, grabbed the sword ran out to see Percy out of the corner of my eye flipping over the railing and ran with me. I took off the cut noose around my neck and tossed one end to him flipping over three guards, tripping over three other guards, wrapping three on a rope and ramming them into the stone pillar conveniently placed there rolled forward, stood up handed Percy the sword ran towards the edge with only water ahead with no ship in sight soon we heard the sound of guns loading and people shouting, we were caught but Percy pulled me down and every gunman went down but more were on the way but Percy launched us both over the side me screaming bloody murder and him smiling, soon a ship came into view and we swam for it eagerly, a rope dropped and we were hauled up on deck. Everyone surrounded me and Percy and was bombarded with questions one was when we were leaving, which Percy replied was now soon we heard cannon shots and with a flick of a wrist he retaliated and we were off 'with Port Royal to our rudder', Percy's words not mine. Soon we were being followed by two ships one made the other look like a small boat. But smallie, im calling the small boat that was coming up on us but the thing is, I got the feeling we weren't going full speed.

Percy's pov.

I looked behind me and saw a pursuit team of two ships, we weren't going full speed but we could, IF we wanted that is. But if we did, they would pee their trousers. So if one caught up we would fight or speed up. So I decided to go where the sea took me. "Go on and give me that horizon, dadada, dadada, daaa, and really bad eggs." Some campers looked at me weirdly like I'd gone insane and Reyna sent me a silent question and I showed her my answer with my thumb and pointer finger close with a small space in between letting her know that my sanity was and is questionable Annabeth gave a confirming nod.

So I now end this chapter with something to consider. To you who think we evolved from animals or entered with a big bang this is it. Imagine that you have a watch and you took it apart piece by piece and put it into a small bag and shook it for six million or billion years. What's the chance of you pulling out a watch? Zero right because the watch needs to be put back together by a watch maker with the proper tools. So the universe is set up the exact same it needs a guiding hand to put things where they need to be like Earth. So I ask you to at least consider this you don't have to accept it just consider it. Review, like it and im so proud of the 164 visitors and wow! 525 views thank you all. Reviews are appreciated as well and if you have suggestions then please share them. And last thing was this chapter good or bad and part of this chapter was from Pirates of the Caribbean curse of the Black Pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

Me again and a big thank you to GodzNo and Helenvoid for reviewing and let me know how you feel about me adding or taking people away from or to the story. Suggestions on the story are helpful and I am probably gonna get modern on you all at the end when or if they get back to the island they stay on, but I might not do that. Questions for a new poll are welcome.

Chapter 6

Annabeth's pov.

The smaller ship the interceptor as it was called came up and the commodore looking guy shouted for us to surrender and all that stuff that was boring. To make it interesting I shouted "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" now I heard him just fine but it was funny to see him look confused and try again "You and your crew will surrender or we-." He started again but Leo shouted "I CAN'T HEAR YOU SO WERE GONNA GO NOW." Percy smirked and got the idea with a tilt of his head and a fake movement from another camper we took of leaving the interceptor behind us. Judging the way Percy was laughing we were going pretty fast. I walked up to him after he calmed a bit and asked him why he was laughing and he said "That ship is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean other than the Black Pearl." Oooooohhhhh, so that's why he was laughing so hard. "So how much further is it to the island?" I asked him. "Were just 5 minutes south of it." He replied immediately. As soon as he said that rocks appeared "Uhh, are there supposed to be rocks there Perce?" Travis asked. "Yes." He said. "Do you know how to maneuver through them?" Conner asked. "Not yet." He replied again. By this time the rocks have gotten much closer to see at the nest. "Is our island on the other side of them?" Leo asked. And once again Percy replied "Yes." "Oooooohhhhh we are so massively screwed, for real this time." As they were approaching the rocks a bright light entered and exited as fast as it came. "Lord Posiedon?" Hazel asked "Yes its me." The god of the sea said a bit excitedly. "I am here to lend a helping hand through those rocks." He said with a twinkle in his eye. And soon the ship was rocking back and forth due to the ship being steered expertly. But the weird thing was that Posiedon and Percy were laughing so hard they made the water move with their laughing, like father like son right. As a matter of fact their laughing was a bit contagious as we were all laughing with them. Soon we were away from the rocks seeing our island.

Line break here

Frank's Pov.

As soon as we got on shore I turned to thank Lord Neptune/Posiedon for his help but I didn't see him anywhere but I did see Percy on shore, wait how did- ah never mind probably used his son of Posiedon powers to get there but he was still smiling that indicated that he was happy about something so I decided to approach him later on his smiling. But for now I guess we have fun till we leave again. "So what now?" Piper asked, "Sleep" Clovis muttered as he face planted in the sand and started snoring. "Is that gonna get sand in his nose?" Hazel asked, "Maybe, we should turn him over just in case or wake him up." Miranda said, Thalia came up behind her and said "I vote we wake him up. Who's gonna do it?" Nico walked away saying "Don't ask me to do it because I might accidently kill him." Reyna walked up to Clovis kicked him as hard as she could and he shot up saying "Im home mommy, cookies." And then Thalia hauled him up and sprayed him with salt water then walked away.

Lou Ellen's Pov.

When we walked in the house I saw a note and picked it up. This is what it said,

'More Demigods may come later on as we are still arguing about it, but don't worry about for now.

Love

Posiedon'

Well this letter/note was made for Percy probably considering who wrote it, I'd better tell him. "Hey Percy I think this is yours to see." I said and handed him the letter/note. "Hmm possible but I don't think that the council will do it. And this is the first letter that I got that said love on the end." Percy said with a smirk on his face, probably for a good reason.

I am sorry for the shortness of the last POV but I needed to end because I was running out of ideas. If you have any ideas please share them, thank you to all of you who liked this story, followed me and that makes me happy because I have supporters who help me continue this story. In other announcements next chapter will have a new pov to start off chapter 7 so I hope you like it. Was this chapter good bad or in between let me know and if you have advice for me on how to improve future pov's then please share them reviews are welcome as always and if we can hit 10 reviews from 6 more people I will dedicate the chapter in which we hit 10 on to you guys for support. So please keep in mind that reviews are welcome and if you know someone who has a fanfiction let them know of my challenge for 10 reviews, and that wraps up this chapter so long for now. Until next chapter people

Blue cookies for all of you:

(::) (::) (::)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ok so I know that ive been away longer than usual but im still alive and furthermore I was in Utah for a week-long vacation and before that I just forgot and im sorry for that. But good news is im starting my writing back up now that I have had time to think. Also a new story might come up. But that's for later. This chapter will be a bit short. Anyway on with the story.**

 **I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or Percy Jackson even though I wish I did.**

 **Poseidon's pov.**

As the council drew on and on I became more irritated, I mean come on, how hard is it to make a decision about sending more friends Percy's way and Zeus kept babbling on and on and on, it was boring when he said "Give it two days. Then we will see."

 **Leo's pov.**

I was working on a new design for a new cannon in my workshop on our private island when I saw Percy and decided to run my idea off him. "Hey Percy just the guy I needed to see, I got to show you something cool." I told him, "Alright let's see it." Oh this is gonna be cool I thought.

When Percy saw the new triple cannon he was surprised and I could tell because of the surprised look on his face then grinned "When do you put it on the ship" was all the approval I needed. "Right away". I grinned.

 **Im sorry this is so short but I promise next chapter will be a bit longer. I will be updating again soon and thank you for the support and love you have for this story. I also have a few fights planned and adding a few demigods to the mix. Here is a question for you guys. How do you feel about a Percy Jackson how to train your dragon crossover? Answer in the comments and don't for get to share this story with interested friends. And as always go blue food.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so today I hope to write a longer chapter for you guys. Also im looking for some more feedback about the Percy Jackson How to train your dragon crossover. Anyway enough my endless rambles on with the story.**

Thalia's pov.

Today was a tad weird because Leo and Percy were on the ship most of the day. Now for Leo this is normal but for _Percy_ to be gone that long is weird, other than that Annabeth was reading, Nico was in the shadows, Will was practicing medical stuff, Jason was with piper doing gods knows what, Clovis was no surprise, sleeping, Clarisse was sparring, Hazel and Frank were out on a date, Conner and Travis were probably preparing or executing a prank, who really knew with those two, Lou Ellen was eating lunch with Reyna and Miranda, Rachel was drawing and Butch was, well I don't know what he was doing. But anyway I was shooting targets with my bow not wanting to get rusty when Percy said to get ready to sail, rather loudly I might add.

Line break

Jason's pov

As we were boarding the ship a bright light came and went revealing Katie, Malcom, Calypso, Grover, and Chris. Percy was the only one not surprised by this and told Clovis to show them their bunks and for Reyna to hand out the jobs. And so after that, we sailed off.

 **So im sorry nobody really talked and the last pov. was short but im running on what idea popped in my head yesterday. At least this chapter was a bit longer. Anyway let me know how this chapter was to you. I do plan on bringing Will Turner in briefly so I can cross that off the list of things to do. I enjoy the support and that support brings in new chapters, and as always go blue food.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Im back with another chapter and this time you get to see the jobs given to the new comers. Anyways ive decided to wait until I finish this story before even thinking about planning another one. Also I plan to include at least one ship fight and one land fight, a visit from another god Yada yadda yada. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Reyna's pov.**

When I got on the ship a bright light enveloped all of us but left quickly leaving some friends which Percy told me to assign them jobs so I did, "All right so here are your jobs on this ship, Katie you're with Miranda being the cook, Malcom you're the navigator, Calypso you are boat swain, Grover you are the cooper, And Chris you are the rigger, now go with Clovis and he will show you where you'll be staying." They nodded and left.

 **Line break**

 **Travis's pov.**

After an hour or so of sailing I spotted a government ship, "Hey Percy we have company!" he looked and went to the wheel and turned us towards them. I could hear some form of movement but I didn't know what.

Then Percy started shouting, "ALL HANDS TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I ran to get a weapon when Conner was next to me, "Nice day for some pillaging am I right?" which I smirked knowing what he was talking about, that's when Percy showed up then sighed, "whatever it is your gonna do, do it quick and take Chris with you." And with that he left. We grinned knowing that this was gonna be our biggest theft yet.

When we found Chris he was getting a couple of pistols when Conner said "Come on Chris we need you for our biggest theft yet." To which he smiled and left with us.

 **Percy's pov.**

After the Stolls left to find Chris, I went to the others on deck, "I need half of you to man the cannons and the other half to stay here, Clarisse I need you to go with the cannon half, Thalia lead the boarding party of five, I know you can do it, Annabeth I need you to stay and lead the defense in case they try to board, Leo get that new cannon ready, I have a feeling we will need it, Everybody know what they're doing?" after they nodded we split up to do our appropriate task, and soon the Government ship showed up.

 **Line break**

The good thing about knowing your enemy is knowing how predictable they are, this case being no different, this government was really predictable, they wanted us to surrender but we didn't let them finish their sentence cause all the cannons went off much to their shock. From there on it was utter chaos cannons going off guns firing swords clanging and the boarding party causing chaos on the other side. That's when I saw the new cannon pop up, Leo called it the triple cannon and started firing that. A bullet whizzed by my head and I fired back not even flinching, I saw Jason dueling two guys by the wheel and Reyna on the other side fighting three guys who thought they could take her down just because she was a girl. Fun fact of the day, NEVER assume you can win a fight just because you out number them. Numbers don't mean squat if you don't have the brains to command them. Twenty minutes later the Stolls and Chris came back with bags full of whatever they looted along with ammo from what I saw. "Nico light it up." Nico nodded and left through the shadows. With the dinghy's full of what was left of the government ship leaving and when Nico came back we left. We all watched as the ship blew up from a distance. "Good work, though I never thought that you would have a great plan but it appears you never cease to surprise even me." That's when I turned around and saw Athena standing there.

 **Ok so this is a longer chapter which I strove to make. Anyway how was it good bad in-between, let me know if I need to fix anything I may have gotten wrong and I'll do my best to fix it, and as always go blue food.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Ok so I plan to end this story in a few chapters I just need a proper stopping place. But with another completed story rises a brand new one. I also plan to finish my very first story. So anyway enjoy this new chapter. So without further ado here is your chapter.**

 **Conner's pov.**

It was really stealing from the government ship, especially since we were given the word by Percy to go all out. Now we were showing everybody what we stole, a dozen containers of gun powder, enough food to last another trip, water, cleaning supplies, basically anything you find on a government ship looking to blow you up. At least no one got seriously hurt, that would be bad. Anyway we were sailing back to our super-secret, super awesome hideout with our loot when I saw a ship a few miles out with my telescope. "Hey Perce, we have a ship north west of our position, what do we do?" He looked and said "We do nothing, not unless they make the first move." And with that we sailed on. But I had a funny feeling about that ship. No doubt Percy did to because his eyes never lost eye contact with that ship until we disappeared from view.

 **I know this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, and im sorry for taking so long to update but life called me no matter how many times I ignore it. And I'll try to update more often now that im free. Anyway feel free to drop a review and im looking for a name for a new story, it's gonna be a mortals meet story. So im looking for names then I'll choose a few then let you guys vote in the review section the winner gets a shout out in the first chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is gonna be a little shorter than id like but considering im ending it then I guess its ok. Anyway I don't own anything except the plot.**

Annabeth's pov.

Percy has been acting a bit off so I decided to talk to him, "Hey what's up?" "I just can't shake the feeling that we are gonna have company really soon and it's not gonna be for tea and biscuits." Why he felt that way I had no idea why he felt that way but if there's anything I learned from being around Percy is that when he gets a funny feeling, its best to be safe than sorry, "I'll talk to Leo about defenses but right now try to relax some and have fun. Ok?" He smiled and nodded his head. I got up to talk to Leo.

Leo's pov.

I was sitting in the lab/forge/tech room? Well it was my play room with all my dangerous toys when Annabeth walked in with a serious look on her face which told me I was in for a big doozy "Leo what do we have in terms of defenses?" "Well we have roughly twenty cannons spread out and the one im making now. Guns are in every closet behind an iron barricade to prevent raid thefts or the Stolls from getting in unauthorized. So yeah were good on defense. Why do you ask?" "Percy has a feeling that we'll need them." Just then the ready bell sounded that the cannon barrel was done. "Well I gotta get back to work, these cannons aren't gonna build themselves ya know." And with that she left and I got back to work.

Normal pov.

Ten government ships are seen moving to the uncharted waters, and all ten were full to bursting with soldiers and guns a signal is given and they move in. "Do you know your job?" a mysterious voice said to a hulking shape of a man in front of him. "Take out their leader." The second said. "No prisoners, only graves."

 **Ooooooooohhhhh what's gonna happen? Who are these mystery men? Will they make it out ok? Or will one die fighting? Don't forget to review and let me know if I need to fix anything. Was this good, bad, or in-between. Also im looking forward to seeing your thoughts on a new title for a mortals meet story. After I get a decent amount I'll have a five day poll, winner gets a shout out and their oc in the story. And as always go blue food.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanna say thank you for all your support for this story and you guys are awesome for it. This will be the second to last chapter for this story but the poll will continue with the continuation of SEAL DEAL but I need your help, I need title ideas. Anyway let's get on with the story**

Normal pov.

We see the black pearl a few miles out from the government ships and Captain Jack Sparrow directing the crew since Barbosa was looking at a map. He then calls them to follow and they enter the fog.

Percy's Pov.

From where I was standing I could feel the disturbance in the ocean the smell of a fight flowing through my nose, also the smell of gun powder was clear, one mile out and closing fast I walked and rang the warning alarm, soon all twenty-four of us were gathered. "Alright soon were gonna have a fight on our hands they're thirty minutes and closing Katie, Malcom, Calypso, Grover, and Chris take the east position, Butch, Rachel, Miranda, Lou Ellen, and Leo, take the west position, Travis, Conner, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel take the center middle positon, Clarisse there's a triple cannon on the very top you man that one. The rest of you get a gun and follow me. Remember, fight smart but fight safe, ready go." And with that we parted. "What about the rest of us?" Nico asked as I grabbed a big gun. "You are our sniper, the bringer of death, call out patterns and strays." He nodded satisfied and left with the gun. "Let's go."

Capt. Jack's pov.

As Mister Gibbs was scouting from the birds nest I saw a sight I thought I'd never see again. An island with a BIG house on it, but cannons were spread out on it and seven people with guns at the ready and soldiers with guns at the ready too. "Remember, we fight for nobody but ourselves." Said Barbosa. I rolled my eyes then I saw the Flying Dutchman surface with Will Turner at the wheel. We had originally planned that half the crew go to shore while the others fire the cannons but now that the Dutchman was here we could split half and half and be ok.

Beckets pov.

I walked to the map room were the assassin was waiting. Of course his original place was the gallows but I commandeered him for this with the promise of pardon but I had no intention of doing so but I had to make it look like I was going to, which pains me to do. "The time has come go to shore and take out the leader." He nodded and left.

Normal pov.

Hundreds of soldiers piled out of the ships and hurried to put up make shift barricades as the seven demigods got behind theirs with Nico on top and the others awaiting the signal. Pirates guns out put up barricades as well waiting for the big fight to start. Becket made his way up, "Surrender now and I will make your suffering less." "YOU SIR ARE A PILE OF HORSE POOP." Yelled Percy which made a few snicker, "Your funeral. End them." "FIRE!" and that was when all chaos let loose.

Percy's pov

As cannons fired and guns shot we were doing pretty good, that is until I got body slammed into the nearest wall by someone huge, I barely got out of getting my head decapitated when I pulled my sword out and fought back. I swiped at his chest he stabbed at mine we traded blows and swings for nearly an hour when I got the chance to shoot him. I pulled my gun out and he pulled his. We stood there for five minutes with explosions going off in the background until he twitched his trigger finger and I pulled a duck shot which landed in his chest, there we stayed for the remainder of the fight cause I was tired and he was dead when twenty three sets of feet were heard celebrating until they stopped. I of course was napping so I don't know what they were doing but I felt a hand on my face with a hinted smell of lemon and gun powder, I opened my eyes and a collective sigh was clear that they thought I was dead. "Good to see you back with the living dude." I chuckled "I was napping but I guess it looked like I was dead didn't it?" they all nodded. "Well I don't know about you but im starving." And with that we walked inside but with a mutual agreement to leave the next day.

 **WOW. This chapter is amazing. Remember this story is coming to a conclusion, but SEAL DEAL is still in development check it out. Leave a review on how this story was. Was it good, bad, or in between? Anyway to all the readers I thank you, to all the reviewers I thank you as well. This story was made to make you the readers happy. So let me know if I should write more crossovers or not. One more chapter to go and this story is finished. And as always go blue food.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter of the story wow it feels like yesterday when I stared this story. Anyway the poll is available to other story reviews feel free to leave a title for a mortals meet story and remember the winner gets an oc in the story just tell me the name you want to use and you have an oc. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

Annabeth's pov.

We were packing what we wanted to take back with us when I heard a soft knock on the door frame. "Come in." heavy footsteps followed and strong arms wrapped around me, I turned and were met with soft sea green eyes who spoke softly like sand that you just have to dig your toes in. "Hey, you gonna miss being here or you glad to finally go back home?" that was actually a good question, on one hand being here was defiantly an adventure, on the other hand we almost got killed and angered a few people thanks to Percy, "It was an adventure to say the least." He smiled that million dollar smile and chuckled and that's when I noticed the bag. "You done packing already?" he shrugged, "Just the captains outfit, two gallons of fresh sea water, and a few weapons." "Isn't it heavy?" "No not really." After a few minutes we went to see the others who were ready with their bags. "Sooooo how do we get back?" asked Malcom, "I know, follow me." Percy said which is a new one for me but we followed him to the ship we came here on and me and a few others caught on with his idea. He muttered a few words and a storm stared and stopped as soon as it started and before us were Athena and Posiedon "Mother, lord Posiedon." "Father, lady Athena." Were Percy's, Malcom's, and my response was. They nodded, "We are here to get you back." And after that they proceeded get us back. When we did there were banners everywhere. When I checked it was August 18. Which made me smile this was Percy's twenty third birthday. And with that we left to celebrate with Posiedon joining us.

 **With an ending like that I don't know if I can write a better one. But at least I managed to complete another one. Remember to leave a review and tell your friends about my stories. So on and so forth. Anyway just remember go blue food.**


End file.
